A Series of Auslly Short Stories
by Greninja15
Summary: This will be a bunch of short stories, that I've made up, and is all (I think) original. Also, note that these stories are in not in type of chronological order, but may reference pas stories.
1. Intro Final Signs & First Times

**Intro**

Hello, to anyone reading this. This is my first fan fiction story. It will be a series of Auslly one-shots, from 5 to 10 short stories. Please tell me in the comments how the stories, if anything that needs improvement (i.e. grammar, details etc.). Thank you for reading, and hope you enjoy.

**PS: These stories are rated M for sexual content and language. And these stories will not be in any order what so ever, but will reference past stories.**

Story 1: Final Signs & First Times

Austin and Ally have had quite of an unique relationship. They meet each other as freshmen after Austin stole one of Ally's song. Over time, the two became good friends, and wrote music for Austin's career. During sophomore year, the two began to developed feelings for each other. It would accumulated to the point, where they started dating. However, they quickly broke up, after realizing the awkwardness of being around each other, and not being able to create music. They broke up on good terms, as they would remember. Now, as juniors, they are really good friends with string feelings towards each other, wishing it could be more, but can't the without the risk of shattering a good partnership, friendship and their musical careers.

It was a Friday afternoon, warm as it could be in Miami. The two, along with Dez and Trish, were in Sonic Boom, to a Team Austin & Ally meeting. Trish announced that she had booked both of them with performances with new songs. Dez and her would then leave the two of them alone, to create to material. Also, Dez wanted to leave as he heard that a huge rainstorm was coming to hit Miami. Thought, it being Dez, no one believe him. Trish left with him, to please him and so he would get so paranoid.

It was now 9 PM, and the two musical partners haven't made any process. Just before giving up, Lester, Ally's father, entered the practice room, where the teenagers had been brainstorming.

"Hey honey, how's it going?", he said. "Not so good, we've been brainstorming for 2 hours, and have come up with nothing" his daughter sadly replied.

"Well... I'm sure you two will figure something out", Lester answered, "Any who, I'm going to close shop early today. I heard from Dez that a huge rainstorm was coming."

"Why are you listening to Dez about the weather?", Austin questioned as he joined in their conservation, "He thought a windstorm was coming last week. And there's not even a cloud in the sky."

"Dez is right 1 out of 100 times about the weather", Lester answered back, "And this time he is right. Honey, if the rain begins to heavy, stay in the shop. I don't want your two to be driving when the roads are wet and slippery".

"_That's not the only thing I want to see wet and slippery." Austin thought._

"You've only had your licenses for a month now", as Lester continued. "Understand?'

"Okay", Ally replied "Letting you know, there's not going to be any rain."

"Whatever you say, honey, I'm leaving now", what Lester was saying as he when to go grab his keys, waving bye to Austin and kissing Ally on the forehead.

Half an hour later, the duo still had no ideas for new songs.

"What are we going to write about?" Ally wondered. "I don't know, but I have to go pee". Austin answered. "Do you have to announce when you're going to the bathroom?" Ally said sarcastically. "Yes. So you know where I'm going" Austin answered back. "Fine, go." Ally said. As Austin was exiting the room, Ally couldn't help but to look at Austin's ass.

"_His body is so, perfect. What I would do to get a part of that?" she thought of. _She quickly shook her head, and realized what she had thought of. _"What am I doing? Why am I thinking about? Austin is my best friend, sure I have feelings for him, but not in that way. Or do I? Surely, he doesn't think about that about me. Or does he? Never mind. Back to music." _

After clearing her head for a few minutes, she was really to continue on working. This would all change, after a huge crash of lightning startled her, and a huge downpour that would soon start right after. _"I guess Dez was right after all." she thought._

She would be even more frighten after she heard a loud bang on the glass room of the store, with someone yelling "Ally!" She quickly ran down the staircase, and saw Austin outside the store, all drenched up, begging to come inside. She quickly opened the door, allowing the wet blonde to enter.

"Oh my God! Are you okay? What happened?" she frantically asked.

"On way from the bathroom, a huge noise came out of nowhere, and started raining hard. I trying to run back, but I slip and fall. I tried opening the door, but I remember your dad locking it up. So, I bang on the door, and yelled your name, until you came to open it." he said back. "This sucks!"

"I know it. You're all wet." She replied.

"No, not about that." he answered back. "This sucks because I made a $20 bet with Dez saying that it wouldn't rain."

"That's irrelevant. You know to take of your clothes, so they can dry off and so you don't get sick." Ally, still frantic, said.

"OK", Austin said, somewhat sadly. He started to undress, right in front of Ally. First, was his shoes, his precious white Jordan's, and socks. Next, was his vivid yellow v-neck. Just when he was about to undo his jeans, his realized Ally was still in the room. "Sorry, my bad." he apologized. "Ally? Ally?"

Ally was in awe of Austin's wet body in front of her. His prefect tone skin, at the right of tan, his droopy dirty blonde hair and his muscles and six pack glittering from the light of the store. She then snapped back to reality and replied, "Sorry. Do you want me to get a towel to cover yourself?" _"Why did I just ask him that?" she thought._

"Sure, thanks" he replied back, with smile. Austin would wait for Ally to come back. When she came back with the towel, he asked, "Do you mind looking the other way for a minute?" "Sure" she replied nicely. Ally turned the other direction, has Austin strip off his pants and underwear. Just his was taking off his last article of clothing, Ally glands back to see how Austin's body was, in its entirety. She got a glimpse of his fine white ass, before turning back around, as Austin was beginning to wrap the towel around him. "Thanks again, Ally.", he said. "Anytime, buddy", she said back, while looking at his six pack. "You want go back to work?" he asked, a little bit nervously. "Sure" she happily replied. The two would then walk up the staircase, back to the practice room.

The two teenagers walked the piano bench. Austin was waiting for Ally to play something, but all she was doing was looking at his semi-naked body. "Ally? Are you OK?", he asked. "What?" she replied. "I know it" Austin said, with a grind on his face. "Know what?", Ally answering as she was confused. "You're checking me" he replied, still with a grind. "WHATTTTTTTT?" Ally answering back. "Coming on Ally, we both have feelings for each other. So just in admit you-"

All of sudden, Ally's lips crashed with Austin's. What felt like an hour, was only 30 seconds. What felt like and million fireworks go off at the same time, were the sparks between each other. Ally soon then retreat, as an awkward silent had fallen. "Sorry, about that". Ally started off apologizing, "its because, we've know each other for many years, and we have these strong feelings for so-" Just what Ally did to him, Austin did to her, cutting her off with a kiss. He soon has he was, he said, gleefully, "We're even now."

Then, in a matter of seconds, the two would come together, becoming one. Their lips crashing into each other. Their tongues acting as it was a fencing match, each one colliding side to side. They put both their hands through each hair, raking it. Just as soon things were getting good, Ally stopped.

"What's wrong?", Austin wondered. "Austin..." she said seductively, "I want you to do me, right here, right now." Austin's eyes widen, "What did you just say?", he ponder, "You heard me... fuck me". She whispered in his ear.

In a moment's instance, Austin was on top on Ally, kissing her hard, and slowly started to kiss her lightly down her neck, towards her breast. Ally quickly strip off her pink & black striped shirt, showing her pink polka dotted bra. Austin then paused for second, wondering if he sure take off her bra, but he quickly change his mind, and continued kissing down her body. Ally then kicked off her black, low heel, leather boots, so Austin could pull down her black skinny jeans, which he did, to expose her matching panties. Austin could fell the warm, heavy breaths she took, and the warmth and wetness of her pussy. He then lifted Ally off her back, so he can undo her bra, when he did so, he stared back for a while, admiring Ally's perfectly sized breast. He couldn't wait to put his face in them, but was going to do it. He would then, stick his tongue out, and slowly lick her pink nipples in circles. Ally began to moan from the excitement she was getting. She did not notice, while during this excitement, Austin got her to stand up and slip off her panties to the side. She finally took notice she was fully exposed herself to Austin after feeling one of his cool, long fingers enter inside her.

She let out a scream of pain, that let Austin to take himself out of her. "Are you ok?" he asked, nervously. "Yeah, why did you stop?" she replied seductively. "i thought I was hurting you" he said, with puppy dog eyes. "No, you're not. I'm just not use to it. Besides, I kinda like it." With that, Austin continued on the task on hand, which was entering his hand inside Ally's moist, wet, warm vagina. Finger by finger, Austin's whole hand, would be inside Ally's virgin pussy. Ally give louder and stronger moans and groans, every time Austin enter her. "Wait" she said abruptly. "What?" Austin questioned. "You have seen who I am. How wet I felt, correct?" she said seductively. "Yeah?" Austin answered, confused. "Well, now its your turn." she said, while checking him out. Austin still with a puzzled look on his face. "For Peter's sake, drop the towel so I can suck your cock." "Oh, okay". He replied happily.

Austin would then untie the knot he made, to keep the towel from falling. Before he let of the object that was covering his member, he asked, "Are you should you're ready for this?" "Of course. How bad can it be?" Ally answered childish. "Okay" he replied consciously. Austin then dropped the towel, and exposed the monster of his dick to Ally. Ally's jaw drop, after seeing Austin's 9 inch, white beast of a dick, all hard, in front of her own eyes. "Wow... You're sooooo... big for a teenager." "Are you scared?" Austin nervously replied. "Kinda of... but-", "But wha-" as Ally began to suck the head of Austin's cock. Slowly, but surely, Ally began to suck Austin's monster of a cock. She began just sucking the head, spitting on it, to make more wet. This made Austin sound just like Ally, when he was inside of her. Ally started going farther up his dick. By the she was gasping of air, she already had 6 inches of him in her mouth. Austin encouraged her to keep on going deeper. With a little help from him, Ally was able to put Austin entire penis, inside her mouth. After accomplishing this feat, she continued to deepthroat him even more. She wants his cock, to be all wet and moist, just her pussy.

After a couple of more thrusts, Ally released her mouth away from Austin's baby maker, with only saliva still connecting them. "Austin.. its time... for you... to put your stick... inside my hole." she said direct, firm and serious. "I thought you never ask" Austin replying in the same matter. Austin then lifted up Ally to the piano, laid her down, has they were ready to end the deal. Austin slowly brought his cock towards Ally's entrance. Before entering, "Are you ready to lose your virginity in exchange of the best experience of your life?" he said, strongly. "YES! Now just get on wit-" before Ally could finish her last words as a virgin, Austin entered in her, slowly so she can feel all of him. "FUCKKKKKK" she yelled out with utter joy, happiness and pain. Austin quickly pull out, as she was enjoying every single moment of it. He then began to enter in and out of her, with each one being quicker then the other. He then developed a rhythm to his thrusts, and the only that you could hear, was the sound of sweet, horny teenagers experiencing the best kind of love they could have, losing their virginities to one another.

The couple would go at for 5-10 minutes. While in the moment of passion and enjoyment, Ally know that her peak was coming. Little did she know, so was Austin. Ally began to feel Austin's thrusts becoming weaker, realizing he was coming close to. Austin heard that Ally's breathing became heavily and ready to have one final gasp of relief, meaning she to was on the verge. "Austin..", "Ally..." "I about to..", "I know, me too..." "sooo...", "one... more... thrust". And it was, as Austin's was ready to give up, he gave one last thrust, in where Ally and he climax together. Their bodily fluids now in each other. Silence then felt, as Austin did to Ally. "That... was... amazing." they said, in union and in sync, as if they already were a couple. The two then kiss each other, on the lips, and said "I love you" to each other. "Do you mind, getting out of me? Its getting kinda of awkward." Ally said, normally as if nothing happen. "Oh, uhm, sorry, sure, I"ll do so." Austin embarrassingly said, as he pulled out of Ally, finally, with now his 6 inch monster all swollen and sore, and covered in Ally's and his fluids. The two then just fell asleep, right then and there, Austin on the floor and Ally on the piano. They when they wake up, that this was not a dream or fantasy, but a reality.

At 6:30 AM, Ally's alert clock on her phone when off, startled both of the naked teenagers up. Austin woke up swinging his arms and legs, as if someone was robbing him. Ally stood straight up, and fell, on her naked ass, to the floor. Ally scrambled to shut off the alarm, and when she did, reality hit. "Why are you naked? Why am I naked? Where are my clothes? What happened last night? Did we do...? No. We couldn't have?" they said, again, in sync and in union. They realized they did do "it" after looking at each other genitals. "Why is your dick all red and swollen? And covered with white liquids?", as Ally pointed to his 6 inch member. Austin then looked down towards his meat, saw what she meant, looked back up, and quickly covered his dick with hands, as best as he could. "Well, why is your vagina dripping of semen?" he asked back. Ally then look down towards her pussy, saw that she was dripping, and covered up her private parts as well. "O my God! We actually did have sex?" Ally mouthed to Austin. "I know. And in this room." replied back in the same matter. "Oh no" Ally said. "What?" "It's Saturday, so Sonic Boom opens up at 7, and its 6:35 and my dad comes 15 early minutes, to make such nothing was stolen!", she said so quickly Austin couldn't understand her. "Your point?" "My point is... we have 10 minutes to get dressed, and we don't know where own clothes, so if my dad drops in on us with no clothes, he'll know we had sex, meaning he wouldn't let you near me, meaning both of music careers are over!" she explained until she had to gasp for air. "Oh, shit. Well let's go find own clothes."

The two lovers were now search of the clothes, with a time limit of now 8 minutes. Ally quickly found her bra & panties, but couldn't find anything. Austin, on the other hand, couldn't find any of his clothes at all. He was able to find a towel, to wrap around his waist, so he wonder around the store. "Hey, Ally?" Austin skeptically said, "Yes, Austin?", "When we had sex... did we leave the door open?" "I don't know, why?" she nervously asked. "Oh, nothing, because ALL OF OUR CLOTHES ARE SCATTERED AROUND THE STORE!" "SHIT!", Ally said a little bit too loud. She then looked at the clock, and only 5 minutes remained until her father would see his only daughter and child, in her bra & panties, with her best male friend, wearing nothing but the towel, that covered his manhood. "Ok, no time for arguing, we have 5 minutes, to get dress, so get downstairs and find your shit!" Austin never heard Ally swear before, but if she did, she was serious. The quickly ran down the staircase, with only 4 minutes left. Austin instantly found his checkered boxers, and strip the towel off to put on his underwear. With 3 minutes now, the lovers were searching through the store in their underwear. Both were able to find their pants, Austin's under the staircase, and Ally's in a tuba? With 2 minutes to spare, Ally found her shirt hanging from the plastic palm tree, but had trouble trying to get it. Austin found his shirt outside, but still soaking wet. He probable throw it out while changing out of it the first time. He went to go help Ally grab her shirt. Ally get the shirt on her in a matter of seconds. Speaking on seconds, they only had 30 seconds left until Lester came. Both of them found their socks and shoes near the exit, but only had time to put on the socks. Ally threw the towel he stripped off, back at him, so can cover the rest of his body. In the last 10 seconds, Austin grabbed his wet T-shirt and hung it on the staircase, before joining Ally to opening the door for her father who just walked.

"Hey, honey. Hey Austin. So how was it staying in here overnight?" he said happily. "It was nice" his daughter answered, "Yeah, we finally found an idea for the song we're going to write." Austin finishing up her sentence. "That's great. I just have a few questions." "Wha-, what are they?", Austin said, thinking Lester might know. "One, why are either of you not wearing shoes?" "You what happened was.." Ally started off with, "We took a walk around the mall to think of an idea for the song, but then the rain came, so we ran back, to stay dry. And so we would make any tracks, e kept them near the door." "Ally..." Lester said, as if he was upset, "I know you're lying." "Why do you think that?' "Because my second question is, 'Why are the muddy tracks on the floor?'" Everyone looked down and saw the dirty, muddy footprints. "There was my fault." Austin said, sounding sad, "I came into the store before Ally said to put our shoes near the door." "Austin... its ok, all you have to do is clean it up, today." Lester replied, with a smile. "Speaking on Austin, why aren't you wearing a shirt?" "After we ran back here, Austin was drenched. So I offered him towel to dry up. However, him being him, he accidentally threw his shirt outside when the door was still open." Ally covering up for him. "Great, and one more question, for the both of you." "Yes" they replied. "Did thunder and lightning scare you?" "No, why?" they asked, with a confused look on their faces. "I looks like you guys peed a little in your pants, but don't worry, its not noticeable. Anyways, carry on with your day." Lester said, has he went to the back. "Bye." as the waved. "Why did he say that we peed ourselves?" Ally wondered. "I think I know why. Look down." They both looked down and saw a huge strain on their zippers. But it was urine, its was semen. They remembered that neither of them cleaned themselves up after sex. Austin's cock was still covered in Ally's cum. And Ally's pussy was still dripping Austin's semen. "We should probably change, so no one think the same. : Austin whispered to Ally. "Ditto to that, lets go." They both left, knowing that they just the best night of their lives, and the most awkwardness morning ever.

**Thank you, guys for reading. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did typing it. If you have suggestions for stories please message me, or leave it in the comments. I don;t when I'll have a new story, but I hope to have one out before the end of the month. Disclaimer: I do not own A&A , and all copyrights go to Disney. Any who, this is Greninja15, peace out.**


	2. Drop Ins & Droppings

**Thank you, all for the great reviews and patience, for the first chapter, really do appreciate, guys. Here's the next short story. Always, scroll all the way down, to see when I will be updating regularly, so I can keep you guys up to date, and know when the next story will be up. **

Story 2: Drop-Ins & Droppings

Not many can say, that they had a high school career, similar or come close to Austin's & Ally's. They met as freshmen, and became a dynamic duo, Ally as the intelligent songwriter, and Austin as the fun, always happy rock star. With their friends, Dez as their director, and Trish as the manager, the teenage clique would see bigger and better things. By the end of 9th grade, Austin was signed to Star Records, and had an album set to be release anytime next year. Ally was getting praise on her work as his songwriter. Dez was being asked to direct videos, outside of their circle. And Trish, was happy for having a stable job and getting money. By the end of sophomore year, Austin's album dropped and sold big time, which resulted in cross country tour. Ally, was signed to Romane Records. Junior year, Austin would dropped his second album while Ally dropped her first album. The two would later have a joined nation tour, with sold out in a matter of days. After this, Austin set out on his first international tour in Europe.

Senior year, however, was different. The crew stay out of the spotlight. Mainly because, after all 4 of them walk down that stage on June 2, 2014; they were now high school graduates, and stepping into a part of their lives. The press was constantly asking them whether or not if they will continue their careers, and pursue in college. Everyone answered, "We're going to college." at first many fans were surprised by this decision, thinking this would be the end. But, after a statement from both Star & Romane Records, that it is not the end, but a break. The 4 friends decided to take a 1 year hiatus from the business. One, to pursue their dreams. Two, to see how college is and how they will be able to fit in their schedules for future reference. And three, to serve has a role model, saying that you can be famous and still go to college. They were all accepted to the University of Miami, and chose to dorm.

To Austin and Ally, there was one thing that was above all these reasons. They just want to be out of the public eye, and having sex. The two teenagers had lost their virginities at Junior Prom, and took every chance they had to do it. Whether it was 1 minute or 1 hour, they miss have their bodies and minds connect on such an intimate matter. Thought, they had some close calls, they manage to get to job done. And with their dorms, across the hall from each other, living with Dez and Trish respective, all they had to do was wait for them to leave, and then get it on.

One Saturday afternoon, was that moment. Trish had left town , to go with the school, as a part of her business class. And Dez, was going to be out all afternoon, LARPing. All it took was one phone call.

"Hey babe.", Austin said playfully. "Dez isn't here now, so do want to DO SOMETHING?' "I'll be there before you know..." Ally response seductively.

In a matter of seconds, Ally was knocking on the wooden door of Austin's door. _This isn't going to be the only wood my hand are going to be on, as dirty thoughts were running through her mind._ Austin opened the door, she her on the lips, and quickly slammed it shut. The horny teenagers met each other again on the soft, satin sofa. "Soooooo, what to you do? Go all out around the dorm? A blowjob? A handjob?" Ally said while twirling her hair with her hands. "Let's just make out, and while see how it go from there.", Austin replied with a smirk on his face. They lips collided in seconds, and, with their tongues, fought for dominance. While the hard session was going on, Austin was able to get Ally to kick off her heels, and take out her shirt, leaving her with her bra and jeans. Ally,was also clever enough to do the exact same thing. There they were, two hormone-controlled young adults, making out on a couch. Austin suddenly stopped, chasing Ally off guard and surprise. "Why did you stop?" in her state of confusion. "I've my decision... suck.. my.. cock." he said, as if he was giving orders. "I'm so happy you said that." she said, somewhat in a sign of relief, mainly because she was tried of making out. And the fact she can finally see Austin's 9 inch python again, since they haven;t had sex since graduation. Before take off his pants, she decided to show her solid black panties matching her bra. She that this will make him harder. She finally took off his ripped jeans and checkered boxers, from his waist, and was happy to see Little Austin again. "Do you get bigger since the last time?" she questioned. "I don't know, remembered you haven;t seen my member for the past four months. And by the way, I haven't jerked off since then, and I've been drink a lot of water." Ally eyes bugged out, and quickly when to work on his cock. She starts off the same way whenever sucking Austin's cock, licking the head and slowly sliding down to the base. She know that Austin loves it, and that she can swallow his dick whole anything, but she want him the beg for it.

The room filled with the moans and groans of Austin's enjoyment, and the slurps and pops of Ally's work. Just as Ally's had the white snake of Austin's cock in her mouth, a huge crash come through the door. It was Dez, flying into the room, as if he was a superhero. "Hey guys..." before he could finish his sentence, he caught a glimpse of what Austin & Ally were doing, and was shocked. Since he was looking where he was going, he when had head-first into the wall, leaving a hole in it, and finally finished his sentence, "whatcha doing?", before collapsing onto the floor.

Ally immediately took the deliciousness of Austin's meat out of her mouth and tried to attend to the fallen ginger. Austin snapped his head back, and also saw his fallen friend on the floor. What he also realized was the gigantic hole Dez made on the door. "Ally wait! There's a hole in the door!" he shouted. "And soooo?" she answered back. "I don't want anyone to see you in your bra and panties." Though Ally did not care what underwear she had on, Austin did. He doesn't want anyone to think that Ally is a slut or whore. And that those breast and that pussy is his, and wants to no one to take that away from him. He quickly put on his boxers, and search for a blanket, to cover up the hole, while Ally was attending Dez. Austin used tape, to hold up the blanket, and went with Ally. "I can tell after examining him, his knock out cold, and wouldn't regain consciousness for a while. Both of them were now sad. Not only was Dez out cold, but he once again ruined a great sexual encounter between them. He didn't know, but Dez was infamous for walking in when Austin & Ally were moments from hitting it. They didn't mind him if he comes by while they're making out, but when its time to take off the shirts and drop the pants, it really pisses them out. Dez was an unintentionally cock blocker.

With hole in the door now covered, and Austin's & Ally's body ports covered, they were now at a cross roads. They could either put their clothes back, put Dez on the couch, go across the Ally's dorm and finish up their activity. Or leave Dez on the floor and resume their actions on the couch, feeling like bad people. They could just stop now, Austin was as hard as he was going to be, and Ally was hungry for Austin's meat. Neither of them wanted to say continue on, since they would like an ass and desperate for sexual activity. Finally, Austin said, "Soooo, what do we do?"Ally was hesitate at first to answer, but an idea popped into her hormone-controlled & dirty mind. "First, we are going to finish this, so lets take off our clothes, again, and I'll give you your options." the teenagers slowly disrobed, knowing they were now naked in front and above one of their close friend. Austin felt uneasy being so. "Now... here are your options.", Ally said has if this was a game show.

"Option A- We go back to the couch, finishing up own activity, leaving Dez here on the floor, feeling like complete assholes." Austin was shaking his head, reply no.

"Option B- We finish up, right here, in front and above Dez.." "Wait... WHJAT?" Austin said a bit too loud.

"or Option C- I'll make Dez finish up me, while I wander across the halls like this." "B" he replied, negatively.

"Good" Ally demanded. She quickly got back to work, see how Austin was as hard as he his. The room quickly filled up with the same sounds as before. Deep in his mind, Austin knew this was wrong. True, he was getting a blowjob from his girlfriend, but it was over his best friend, who was knocked out directly under them. But the more he thought about it, the more fitting and suiting it was. Dez has cock blocked him so many times in the past. And the one time he know was no where to have been seen or heard of his does it again. Austin was not going to let Dez get away with this again. Just how Ally hatched up and evil, twisted and revenge full idea, so did he, but it would have to wait until the climax.

Ally had been sucking up and down Austin's dick for a while now. She was wonder how "long" it would take until he finally exploded. In the middle of blowing, she felt Austin's hand grab her hair. "Ally... its time." finally the explosion she has been waiting for. "wait, move back." he instructed her. She pushed back, and found herself a good 6-9 inches away from Dez's face. "what are you going to do?" she nervously asked. "This... is for... all the times... he... blocked us." an Austin said furiously as his hand was making cum to the brink of shooting. It was too late,before Ally could have the chance to change his mind. Austin wasn't lying about drinking a lot of water and not jerking off, as he shot a straight stream of cum to Ally's face, that it almost blinded her. The cum was so powerful, it pushed her back. The cum would dripple on her stomach, the floor and Dez's face. He shot another strong load that reached her stomach, and the same thing would happen again. Before the third shot happen, Ally got on her back, spread her legs open, and opened her pussy, hoping Austin's fluid would end up in her. Luckily for her, Austin has good aim, and shot it perfectly. Austin would have four more shots in him, hitting Ally in the leg. The last one, however, just dripped all over poor Dez. Ally was in awed and shock of Austin's power and load, today. "Wow... that was SO MUCH CUM" she replying excitingly, "How could even have that much." "Like I told you, a lot of water and no masturbating, without going all the way." Ally, Dez's face & Austin's hand were all covered in his white seeds.

Ally was so enough touching herself, just to enjoy having Austin's fluids inside her. Her fingers were just twisting all around. She leaning in for a kiss, but Austin denied it. "Remember, you're cover all over of me, you don't need a kiss." He was right, so she took her fingers, covered in cum out of her pussy, lick them clean, tapped Austin's nose and said, "You're right."

At that very moment, a slight but loud sigh, came out of nowhere. Dez was regaining life. Austin & Ally's faces were frozen still, as they did not know what to do, then Austin had an idea. "Go to the bathroom, and turn on the shower. That way, Dez thinks you are taking a shower, and so you clean yourself off. There's a robe on the door, so you can cover yourself. I'll deal with dez." "OK", she happily. Ally quickly hopped into the bathroom, closed the door, and started the shower head. Austin, in the meantime, push all of Ally's clothes into his room, while putting on his boxers. He looked back at Dez, who was now moving and close of getting up. He grabbed nearby swearpants, slipped up his legs, and went to the kitchen to wash off his semen covered hand. Dez finally came to a vertically base, and saw his room mate.

"Hey, buddy, Question: what happen?" Dez really wanted an answer, so he find what just happen to him. "See what happen was... Ally & I were watching a movie on Netflix. Then, all of sudden, you came crashing through the door, kept running forward, hit the wall, and was knocked out." "So that explains the towel covering the door." he said while examining the damage he made. "But I still have more to ask you." "Shoot", he replied, with a soft laugh at the end. "Is there someone in the shower?" "Yeah, it's Ally." The moment he answered, the shower stopped. "Speaking on Ally, were you two doing "other activities" while watching the movie?" Dez questioned as if he already knew. "What he curiously wondered. "I sweat, before blacking out, I saw Ally on her knees, and you moaning & shirtless." Dez was talking as if this was a murder case, and he is the detective. "You know I hang around in the dorm shirtless." This was true, for both of them. They've always walked in on each other shirtless, and sometimes, pants less. "And what you saw, was Ally dropped her phone under the couch, and was groaning about her being the way of the movie." Ally, stepped out of the bathroom, covered by Austin's robe, and joined in their conservation. "Hey guys, Dez when you regain life?" "About 5 minutes ago. Austin & I were just talking about when I got knocked out." While saying that, Dez touched his face, and felt the the gooey ooze that was Austin's sperm. "What's this on my face?" he said with a panic. "DON'T EAT IT. It's vanilla ice cream that got really bad, it turned all gooey and stuff." Austin quickly answered back. "Ally you got some too, near your lips. I'm going to wash this." Dez headed out to the bathroom to wash out his room mate's seeds, while Ally quickly touched her face to see what he meant. "Ally, you didn't wash your face completely." Austin whispered. Ally than gave him 'the look', "Are you trying to be funny? Of course, I didn't wash all of it, since I want to remember it." Dez came out of the bathroom, clean, and was really to leave. "Well guys, I'm off to do more LARPing, enjoy the rest of the movie." Dez open the door, and left the couple alone again."Why didn't he just go thru the hole he made?", Ally wondered. "It's Dez. He'll forget something he made 5 minutes ago." Austin replied. "You want to go see a movie?" she asked. "Sure, but lets put on some clothes first." he smiled. The couple kissed each other, on the lips, and clothed themselves, to head out.

**Thank you, guys for reading, and for the patience. I know its been a while since the last update. I don't have school this week, so maybe you'll see another update in the upcoming days. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did typing it. If you have suggestions for stories please message me. If you like it, please leave a review. Disclaimer: I do not own A&A , and all copyrights go to Disney. Any who, this is Greninja15, DEUCES!**


	3. A Mystery Solved & A Discovery Found

**Thank you, all for the great reviews, for the last chapter, really do appreciate, guys. Here's the next short story. Always, scroll all the way down, to see when I will be updating regularly, so I can keep you guys up to date, and know when the next story will be up. **

Story 2: A Mystery Solved & A Discovery Found

It's the summer of 2019; Ally, Trish and Dez were off to New York, to visit Austin, Austin's grave.

Five years ago, in the summer of 2014, Austin had gone on to a European tour, his first and last international tour. He had told his friends to stay home, has this would be a life changing, and if anything were to go wrong, he don't want them to be apart of it. Well... everything went well, except the trip home. Austin's private jet, was to stop by in New York, to refuel, however it never made it. While flying over the mountainous part of New York, the pilot suddenly lost control of the plane. It turns out, the pilot, who was 45, dead of a sudden heart attack. The plane would crash on a field. There was a though investigation, and it was said there were no survivors. They managed to recover most of the bodies, but never found Austin's. As a matter of fact, Austin's body was never discovered. Police assumed they the body burn out due to the explosive fire.

This story would shock the entire country, especially his manager, his best friend, and girlfriend. The trio, prayed every night since that day hat Austin was still alive, hoping they could catch even a glimpse of their fallen friend. They had given up hope after the one year anniversary, seeing there was no point now. They had to move on with their lives. Ally was, at this day, still not over it. Sure, she has been in relationships, but it was never the same. She had never had a relationship being long then 9 months, the time she had with Austin, because she knows no one could ever top her first and true love.

In present day, Trish and Dez were waiting downstairs of Ally's apartment, for her arrival. Trish took matters in her own hands, and marched upstairs. When she open the door of her best friend's bedroom, she saw the now 22 years old, young & beautiful, amber hair, young woman, with fountains of tears pouring, while packing her suitcase. She, along with Dez, decided to cheer her the heartbroken friend. "Ally...", Trish started off with, "you will see him again." "Besides...", Dez added on, "you'll have plenty of time to cry on the plane." Ally and Trish, simultaneously, gave him the death look, which was the signal for him to leave. Has Dez exited the room, "Trish continued to comfort her friend, "5 years go by fast. Look at you now. You are an established songwriter, who writes for some of the biggest names in music. You at going into your senior year of college, graduating with a degree in nursing. You have accomplished some much." Ally wiped the tears off her face, ans smiled back at her good friend. "You always know what to say, thanks Trish." she replied, along with a hug. "Great, now hurry up. We're going to miss our flight." Ally finished up packed, and departure from her apartment, with her two friends, to the airport.

Within a matter, the trio was in New York City. The flight to NYC was silence, for Ally that is. She did not cry all during flight, as Dez predicted, but stayed quiet and sad. She was all alone, as she sat with an empty seat, since Dez & Trish sat with each other. The empty seat brought back flashbacks of her and Austin, before and during their relationship. They arrive at 8PM, and head towards the hotel they were staying in. This was the first time either of the three saw New York City at night, in its prime. The city was just for of live. Its a place where anything and everything can happen to anyone and everyone. The crowds of people, each one with a different story; some of dreams, some failure, some of hope and some of surviving. It was a beautiful thing to see and hear, They arrive at the hotel around 9:30, and checked in. They had 2 rooms rented out, 1 for Dez & Trish, and the other for Ally. Ally chose to sleep, and so she didn't separate the lovebirds, of her best friends. Tomorrow would be the day.

The next day, was the day to visit Austin. The three young adults, woke u, ate the breakfast the hotel prepared for them, and get ready for the visit. Each would wear all black. Ally & Trish with a solid skirt and long sleeved shirts, and Dez with solid jeans, and short sleeved collar shirt. This was one of the only times, Dez's wardrobe was simple and didn't stand out. They hopped into the car, with Dez driving, and headed off to the cemetery. The arrived at noon, the peak of the hotness, and searched for their fallen friend's grave. Once found, each gave their words to him. Trish started. "Well, I never though I would been here. It been 5 years, wow. You were the first job I had where I stayed committed. And because of that, I have been committed to everything, from jobs to being Dez's girlfriend. Thank you for making me a better person.", she later came to tears. Dez was next, he was already sobbing, but was able to control his feelings. "Buddy, I know you're listening up there. We miss you all. There isn't a day where either of us forget about you. You may be gone, but you are never forgotten.", Dez couldn't say anything, has a bellow out, and cried into Trish's shoulders. Lastly, Ally's turn. "Do you guys mind, I want to talk to him alone." "Sure", Trish answered, "We'll head back to the car." Ally was now alone, with her true love, she got down to her knees. "It's been a long 5 years. I'm now in my senior year of college, ready to graduate with a degree in nursing. I just missed you so much. Why did you have to go?" she brought her head to the ground, and began to sob. "We had so little time together.", she regain her emotions. "I've still kept on to our promise. And I will never break until we meet again.", she then kissed the ground. "I got to go, clouds rolling in. I love you." Ally headed back to the car, as rain clouds swept into the horizon. Surprisingly, she got there the same time Dez & Trish. Trish didn't want people to see Dez as a complete emotional wreck. Before entering the car, Ally noticed something on the windshield. "Someone leave a note for us." "It's probably one of those useless flyers the put on people's car. Just throw it away." "It's not, it's an envelope." Ally opened it up, and was shock to see what it was. "It's invitation to a party. The invitation stated

"Dear Ms. Dawson,

you and your friends, Ms. Dela Rosa and Mr. Dez, are cordially to a party at the housing manner of Mr. Gates this coming Saturday, July 13, 2019 at 8PM. Many will be attending this festivity. The theme will be 1920's. Bring your best attire for the event. Hope to see you.

Sincerely,

Mr. Gates

"OH MY GOD!" Trish yell out of excitement. "Do you who Mr. Gates is?" both Ally and Dez shook their heads no. "He's is one of the most richest men in the world. He made Ford magazine. He's an entrepreneur. We have to go." "Wait a minute" Ally said, trying to clear things up, "first, how does he know our names? Two, why should why go? And three, why now?" ":Easy. One, he probably heard some of the music you've wrote, and since we help you. Two, to get out of this doom and gloom. And Three, I hear his parties go real hard. Only adults are allowed." Trish answered. "Ever if we want to go, where are we going to 20's outfits?" "I don't know", as Dez joined in, "but he obviously doesn't care about his money. I just found $5,000 inside that envelope." "Wait, Dez. That's probably the money we need for our outfits.", Trish exclaimed. "But wait", Ally stay trying to change her mind, "Why would we go. We're leaving tomorrow, a Friday." "I forget to tell you. We don;t leave until next Friday, after the party." Trish explained. "WHY?", Ally questioned. "I didn't want this trip to be all doom and gloom. Besides, we're in New York City, the City That Nevers Sleeps. We should got out more often." "Fine." as Ally finally gave in, "I'm only doing this because you're me best friend."{"Yeah. Sure you are.", Trish said with a smirk, "Now, lets go us a dress and tuxedo."

The day of the party had come. The trio spent the entire afternoon preparing for the event. The girls wore classical 20's style dresses, with Ally's being a stunning silver, and Trish with glittering gold, and Dez who, surprisingly, dressed up nicely, with a slick black tuxedo and bow tie. They left the hotel at 5PM, seeing that the party was on the Long Island Sound, and with traffic, it would take a while. Though they planned to drive there, we were surprised to see a black limousine out side with a butler waiting for them. As they grew closer and closer to their destination, they noticed more and more cars traveling in the same direction they were. It was 7:30, and they have arrive at the mansion, which look more like a castle. The front was overflow of luxury cars. Follow entrepreneur and millionaires were in attendance. There were also many common people, and a few teenagers and high schoolers, looking to have a "good time". It seen thou as if all of New York gather into one huge castle. The three left the car, and headed towards the main entrance. Ally went to the closest butler she could find, while hundreds, possibly thousands, of people swarmed inside, and show him the invitation It seems that she was the only one invited. Soon enough; she, Trish and Dez, could not resist the current of people flowing into the mansion, and were dragged into the gigantic house. 

The inside of the mansion was truly amazing. The main hallway was beautiful, s it look like they stole it straight of out a church. The arced sealing was overflowed with gold, paint or the actual metal. Every room had its own architectural style; dining rooms were Gothic, bathroom's Romantic and bedrooms Renaissance. The main attraction was the huge ballroom-like hall in the center of the homing establishment. This centerpiece was filled of life. There was indoor pool, were many were swimming already. A live jazz ensemble, which made the place more vivid and excited. Streamers and confetti, blasting from every corner and staircases. An open bar, where butlers, dressed up in all white, were serving by the dozen. They swarmed around the castle with a tray of champagne over their heads, as this was a beehive. Ally was in awe on this place. So much so, when she looked behind her, Trish & Dez were nowhere to be seen. They probably: A- out dancing, B- finding men with money to help them or C- found a room and when at it. Ally was now alone, in this party fortress, where it you got lost, you are standing out.

While searching around for her friends, she accidentally bump into a handsome young lad, wearing a similar attire to Dez. "I'm so sorry. I'm trying to look for my friends." she said symphonic, seeing that she spilled his champagne glass on the floor. "That's OK. Besides, its also nice to make new friends where ever you go. Andy, could you please get my new friend a I some champagne, please?" "Yes, sir." as the butler quickly return with their beverages. Ally and the gentleman continued on with their conversation, while sipping and going up the staircase. "So, what brought you here to New York, this fine hot summer night in mid-July? This party? The life of the city? The sights and sounds?" the gentleman eagerly asking, "No...", Ally replied sadly, "you see, I came to visit my 'friend' Austin's grave. He died 5 years ago in a horrible plane crash." "I see", he replied, "you know a lot about Austin Moon, myself, you know?" "Really? How?", Ally questioned and wondered, seeing how she has never seen or heard of this man before tonight. "That is because... I AM Austin Moon."

Ally's emotion exploded, like the fireworks in the background, when Austin's reveal himself. Before announcing his identity, Ally never saw his face, and the fact she was so use to Austin's shoulder length hair. His hair was no long a blonde mop, but a clean cut, fade comb over, which in Ally's mind was more sexy. Ally was filled of happiness, confusion, shock and awe. Before opening her mouth, Austin covered it with his hand, and ask her to follow his. When she said yes, the two went though the hall, searching for an empty room. Austin manage the navigate though the crowd and found guest room, unoccupied, and was ready for any question his lover would throw at him.

Ally was lost for words, she couldn't come up with a question. "Let me answer the most important question you have 'How am I still here?'" as he took the words right out of her mouth. After shaking her head yes, Austin explain his side of the story of that faithful day, "I know that something was with the plane. It was beginning to shake, more violently after every time. The was a sudden feel of fear, as the plane began to go nose first towards the ground. I manage to get to the cockpit, and saw the pilot dead, and the co-pilot nowhere to be found. Things got worse when on of the doors was ripped away from the high winds. Everyone was panicking, thinking that this would be their last day. However, I saw an opportunity. I grabbed a nearby parachute, and jumped out of the plane, hoping his would keep me alive. I took the chance, and it paid off. The moment I opened it up was at the same time where the plane crashed. I could see massive explosion, knowing I just saw many pf my friends perish. That's how I'm still here." Ally was amazed on how risky Austin was that day. Austin took advantage of that one chance, knowing he could die either way. "Wait, how did you ended at one of the world's richest men home?" "I landed on ground a minute or so after the explosion.", Austin continuing his story, "I ended up out in the wilderness for two days. I ended up losing my shirt. On the third day after the incident, I became weak. I manage to find a road, which lead up to Mr. Gates home. I fainted out right outside his opening gates. I could hear one of the butlers asking help, trying to recover me. I remembered two of them carrying me into the house before blacking out. I woke up the next morning in a nice, cozy bed with a nice woman, in her early 40's, next to me. She quickly left after I awoken, get Mr. Gates to the room. He shortly arrived, and asked her to leave so we can have a few minutes alone. After she had left, he began to speak. "I know who are Austin Moon." he began with, "And I know what you just witness in front of your very own eyes. I can't imagine what you are going through right now. I will let you stay here for now until you have recovered. When you have, we talk more. That is all.", he then left the room. I still there for another 3 months, and after being psychological fine, we talk again. We were arguing on whether or not I should stay. The pros being I go but to pop stardom, and leave to house. Cons, I return and get attack by the media, or stay here and work inside and get paid to live here. I ultimately choose to stay." "Why didn't you contact me or Dez or Trish?', Ally questioned back, "Part of the deal we made for me staying, was I could not tell anyone I know I was still alive. If I did do so, information would leak out about my location. I'm not saying I don't trust you, but there's people like Dez and Trish who can't keep anything to themselves. And by doing so, the media would gather and surrounded his house. I would get kicked out. Trust I've had urges to call you, but I just couldn't. Does that answer all your questions?" "Yes", Ally said with a sigh, as she laid on the bed.

Her head was finally clear. She now knows what had happen with Austin, and that he is alive. "Hey" he said playfully, "want to go to my room? It's pretty big." "I'm sure it is. Let's go.", she said with a little doubt. It was around 11PM, and the party had yet reached its peak. Austin & Ally ran through the halls, with more some space now. Clearly some want to "it" today. Austin' room was hidden away from the entire mansion, has if a monster was being held hostage here. The was considered restricted, but some guests were floating around anyway. Austin's room was kept locked during this parties, mainly due to the fact he was too young for them and didn't want anyone to enter. He pulled the keys out of his pocket and opened his magnificent room. He was not kidding about having a huge room. He had his own glass door, which to his own personal porch, with a beautiful view of the beach. The center was a king sized bed, covered with the softest fabrics and luxurious patterns of sheets. The was so big, it had a staircase leading up to his all his wardrobes. The staircase also lead to an unknown location underneath. The floor was covered by mosaic tiles. He ever had his own bathroom, which had a shower place and bathtub separated. He the only he actually left his room, were times for eating.

The two then sat of the edge of the bed, sharing stories of what had happen during their time of absence. Ally brought up hilarious college stories, included Dez getting his head stuck in various of things, and Trish getting so wasted so fell asleep. Austin mentioned times when famous business men came by, and pulled pranks on their children and themselves. Austin laughed nonstop anytime the mention of Dez's head getting stuck. Ally was just shaking her head back and forward when Austin's pranks were brought up. They then talked about how much they've changed in appearance. Austin explained he cut his lustrous locks, if he ever travel outside the city, state or country; they would recognized him, and he want to try a new look, and it worked out for them. He also explained why he's more muscular, there a gym inside the mansion, and he goes twice every week. It proved itself, as he looked more lean, he had muscles, but not muscles on muscles. Ally explained how she had a grown sprout, however she still needed heels to be Austin's height, since he also grew a little bit too. They were enjoy themselves, over of stories of laughter amusement.

Ally then brought up the subject of Trish & Dez's relation. The two have been going out for 2 years now, and were on the verge of a 3 year anniversary. Austin founded this shocking. He know that Dez always liked Trish, but never thought he had the courage to ask her out, let alone be together for so long. This brought back flashbacks of Ally and him when they were together. Them out running wild under the city lights, playing with each other as if they were children. The time now was 11:30. Austin looked outside his glass door. He could see that the music ensemble had moved outside. He then opened the doors, allowing the sweet, slow, romantic ballad they were playing to enter his quarters. He then let his hand out to Ally, and asked, "Must I have dance?" "Sure.", she gladly answered back. The two began dancing to the beat of the music. They moved majestically throughout the room; swinging, swaying and spinning. The last time they dance was the night before Austin left. As the climax of the song came closer, their hearts were beating faster and faster and together has if they were one, emotions were running high. They wanted each other so bad, but didn't want to make the first move. When the peak of the song reaches, they both, simultaneously, puckered their lips and crashed into one another.

After releasing each other, there was a round of applause, not for them, but for the jazz band for their excellence performance. They then looked into each other eyes. They could the passion and love for one another. A clock struck, midnight. They then again crashed each other lips, this time, more harder than before. More harder than the previous times they had a hard make out section. Their hands running through each other hair, the bodies moving in a way so sexual. Ally manage to take off Austin's blazer, see how the temperature between was getting hotter by the second. Austin then stop, all of a sudden. Before Ally could even say a word, Austin pushed his finger on her lips saying, "Shhhhhh.", then, seductively whispering into her ear, "Remember that promise we made before I left?". Ally shook her head yes. "Let's fulfill that fantasy, right here, right now." he continued. The promise they made was, when Austin returned, they would lose their virginities together, and go hard.

Ally's eyes widen, as well as her facial expression. She had been waiting for this moment since he left, hints the reason she's still a virgin. Austin also made the commitment also, and even went the extra mile by not masturbating. The slowly laid on the bed, Austin on top of her. He began by making a trait of kisses, starting from the neck. Ally's hand were all over Austin's clean cut hair and muscular neck and back. They were secretly disrobing each other. Austin was to slip Ally's dress straps to her arms. They eventually slipped off her body completely, as Ally untie d the bow tie and unbuttoned his white collar shirt, and reveal his, now, more visible and rogue six packs. He did not notice this until he was on the way of kissing her stomach. He gave her a smirk, acknowledging her work, and stripped it off. He began to slide her dress off, but stopped at her legs. He took a second to admired her young & beautiful body. Her perfect complex and perfectly sized breast,not too small or too big. Both of them kicked off the shoes before continuing on. Ally started to give soft moans, admiring Austin's soft lips kissing against her warm body. Austin slipped the dress off her body completely, as well as unbuckling his belt and taking off his pants. They, once again, made out, but in their undergarments. Ally, wearing a bright pink bra with white polka dots with matching tight, short panties, was in front of Austin, wearing tight, white, cotton boxer briefs. While rubbing against her, she could feel the enormous bulge that was hiding inside his underwear.

They were ready for the next step. Austin slightly picked up Ally off the bed. He clutched her back, and got his hands where her bra strap was. He quickly unclasp, and laid her back on the bed again. Seeing where this was going, ally stop Austin for a second, and took the bra off herself, revealing her bosom. Ally's breast were right in front of Austin's eyes. He took a second to admiring their beauty before going to work on them. While licking around one of her nipples, his hand was twisting the other. Ally gave out louder moans of enjoyable. For a moment, she thought someone might hear them, but remembered how far away they were from the festivity. She was enjoying it, especially whenever Austin switch sides. She then felt his warm, strong hands slide down her body, and stop at her hips. There, she felt a finger, from each hand, grab the ends of her panties, and slowly started pulling them down. By the time they were near her knees, she took control and kicked them off to the far side of the room. Ally was now naked, laying down and in front of her lost boyfriend. All that was next was for him to strip down to his birthday suit. However, Austin still felt Ally was ready, just yet. While continuing a trait of kisses around her body, he slowly brought his left hand closer to her vagina. Once there, he put the tip of his index finger inside her, and moved it around in circles. She let out a scream of utter enjoyment. Next thing you, know, his whole finger was in, then two, then three, eventually his his entire hand was making circles inside her, giving her loud moans and groans and screams.

It was time, for Austin to disrobe. He asked Ally to stop, and stand. Ally was standing in the center of Austin's room, butt-naked, ready to see his member. He then asked to get on her knees, and slowly take his boxers off. Ally had no hesitation going down, anxious to see Austin's dick, right in front of her eyes. She took his boxers off in the same matter he did with panties, slow and with one finger for each hand. She was getting more and more excited, as the further she pulled down, the more of Austin's meat was revealed. By his knees, Austin was completely revealed. His 10 inch monster was so hard, after being released, it accidentally hit Ally in the face, but lightly. "Suck my dick.", he said so orderly. Ally wasted little time going to work on his cock. She began by sucking and spitting on the head, trying to make it as wet as it can be. Now it was Austin who was making the loud moans and groans and screams. The music in the background made it even better, as it gave it a more sexual and seductively feeling. Ally was now attempting to deepthroat this monster of a cock. However, she kept on gagging at the halfway point. Just when Austin thought she had gave up, she sled his entire in her mouth, gave him the most louder moan of the night so far. Ally tried o see how long she could keep it in. After 30 seconds, she release the monster out her mouth, with saliva still contenting the two together. "AUSTIN...FUCK...ME...NOW":, Ally demanding him. Austin picked her up, and laid her on the bed. He was ready to fuck her hard, wet dick and all.

He spread her legs wide open, and towards the sky. He wasted no time by taking things slow, and shoved his whole dick inside her pussy. She let out a loud scream, the loudest yet, of pain and pleasure. Austin quickly went out as he did in. He kept on doing, and then shorten the distance between the two of their., until he was going at it like a rabbit. Ally's face was turning a bright pink, as she was losing air from all the screaming and moans. Austin, suddenly stop. Ally thought it was over, but all Austin did was flip her over, ass now in the air, grabbed her sides and continued. Ally began liking this, the fast pace and aggressive sex, and began saying words like, "OH, YES!", "FUCK ME HARDER!", "AH, YEAH!", and "FASTER!", instead of sounds. Austin was doing the same,now he was saying, "YOU LIKE THAT, HUH?", "FASTER, BABY?", and "YOU MAKE ME SO HARD!"., Austin then pick her up, dick still in her, laid on the bed, and continued on. Now, Austin was on top of Ally, for a few seconds. Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's waist, flipped over, and was fucking under her. Ally was in shock on how much stamina Austin had. Thinking best had already past, Austin sled to the edge of the bed, feet on the floor, Ally on the bed, lifted her up, and started fucking her while walking! "AAAUSTTTINNN..." she said, as the humping of flesh made her sound like that, "HHOOOWWW ARRRE YYOUU DDDOOIINGGG THISSSSS?". "IIIII DON'T KNOWWWW, BUTTT HERE'S AAA SURPRISE!". Austin slammed her on the bed, and turn her around. He then stuck his dick in her mouth, while he started licking and slurping her pussy, 69. Ally had no idea this was coming. She knew they were going all out, but this was unexpected. And to make things more interesting, Austin pick Ally up again, now upside down, and was doing 69 upside down.

Ally wasn't sure how much longer she could hold her cum in, the same with Austin. He eventually laid her back down on his bed, no longer licking her pussy lips, and still fucking the lips she uses for talking. He stopped, laid on the floor, and asked Ally to take control. She did, and sat right on top of his dick, and riding it up and down at the same fast pace. It was 1AM, they've been going at for almost an hour. As they grew closer to their climaxes, so was the party. Finally, Ally couldn't hold it in anymore. She announced to Austin her orgasm. "AUSTIN, I'M... ABOUT... TO...", she exploded before finishing up. As she reached her peak, the first fireworks of the party, signaling the end was near, exploded in unison. In a matter of seconds, Ally's fluids squired all of Austin's dick and chest. She then fell on top of him, out of exhaustion. Austin rolled over, now with Ally on the floor, and continued until he exploded. Ally woke up, and was confused on where she was, now being on the floor. Austin pulled out seconds after Ally's awakening, he was ready. He grabbed his dick, and shifted his hand back and forth fast. The mood was great, as the biggest firework came up and exploded, so did Austin's cock. Both of them were in shock on how far he shot. Being already 10 inches, he was sure that he could shot at least to Ally's chin and lip. His first ejaculation when a good 3 inches off of Ally's head, and then trickled down to the center of her chest. The next two land on her face, leaving it as a gooey, sticky mess. Austin then put his dick back inside Ally, thrust three times, and cum inside her was the same amount of semen. He pull out, dick covered in both of their semen, and gave a smirk. Ally smiled back before resting her eyes and falling sleep right then and there. Austin laid on the floor, and did the same as well. The two young adults slept next to each other, butt-naked and covered in each others fluids, on floor after the most exciting and exhausting hour they ever had.

The party had finally had, 7 hours ago, and was now 9AM. Ally was the first to awake up, and was confused on where she was. She felt pain in two places. The oblivious, between her legs, and her head, with had massive migraine. The migraine was due to the fact, this was the most alcohol she had consumed. The pain between her legs was different, has she could not recall what had happen earlier in the wee hours of the day. She first realized that she was covered in white, gooey, sticky substance, from head to vagina, which was filled with it. The next thing was the naked boy, with a long dick, sleeping next to her. After realizing it was Austin, the night became a flashback, she remembered every vivid detail, smiling. She woke up Austin, to explain what happen. Austin awoken, mad at first, seeing he always sleeps until 10, but turned happy after realized Ally was next to him, butt-naked and covered in him. The two smiled at each other, acknowledging they they have done earlier on. Ally was going for kiss, but Austin stop her. He remembered her that she covered in him. Ally blushed, hand asked if she can use the shower. "Sure, if I can join in", he replied. "Fine", she answered back. Could we trying again... in the shower?", Austin wondered. Ally then gave him that "you're pushing it" look, but came up with a solution. "No, but if I give you a handjob, will you be happy?", "I'm down." "Good."

They grabbed each others hands and walked to the bathroom together, Ally was limping from the pain. "If I'm pregnant..." "Don't worry", Austin cutting her off, "the champagne I gave you was mixed with birth control pills, that's why your head hurts." the closed the bathroom door, turn the shower head on, and entered. The water was nice and warm on their cold bodies, and the room quickly filled with steam. The fluids ran off them quickly. After Ally's face was clean, they began making out. Ally's hand slowly crawl down to Austin's red cock, and started pumping it. He began harder and louder with every pump she made. They created so much steam, they could barely see each other even if they were right in front of one other. Austin shot earlier then expected, due to the fact his dick was going so hard a few hours ago for an hour. But, with his cock in this condition, he could still shot far, has his sperm splatted on the glass doors of the shower. Austin reached behind Ally, and turned off the water. "Let's go put some clothes."

They came out of the shower, into a foggy room. They manage to find towels and dry up. Austin opened the door, and they exit out with towels around their waist and body. Ally phone when off. She quickly ran to it, it was Trish calling. She pick up, and heard Trish yelling "Where are you? It's almost 11! We're waiting for you!" She simply answered, "I got lost inside. I'll find you.", and hung up before Trish could response. "It's time for me to go." "Well, before you go, should should probably have some clothes on." Austin went to a draw, and pick up an outfit fitting for Ally; white pants,m, pink shirt, black heels, all the right sizes. "I wanted you to have this, try it on. If you feel uncomfortable I'll put my clothes on too." they took the towels off, and were naked in front of each other of the third time in 12 hours. They quickly hurried to put on their clothing. Ally reused the same underclothing front last night, while Austin grabbed a new pair of white briefs. Now clothed, Austin brought a huge bag. "This is for you, to remembered what happen." Inside the bag were headphones and a smart phone. "This phone has my number. That is so we can communicate with each other. DO NOT GIVE ANYONE MY NUMBER.", he said in a serious tone. "The bag is so you can put your dress and stuff in. I'll take you to the main hall, and there we'll part our ways." He wrapped his arm around hers, and walked out like a gentleman. When the arrived to the main hall, which was now clean, Austin turn to Ally, "I love you, stay safe, and there a little surprise for you on the phone. ', winked, kissed her on the forehead and lips and waved goodbye. Ally walked off to the doors, which outside were waiting Trish & Dez. "Where were you? Who was that? And what happen last night?", as Trish began shooting questions at her. "I got lost during the party, and that gentleman found me and escorted me to a guess room, where I slept for the night.", Ally answered, "Since the party didn't die down until the wee hours of the morning I slept late, that's why I'm late." "Well", Trish began, "we're also going to be late for our flight. I look at the ticket and you were right, so let's get going." Just then, a cab pulled out to take us back to the hotel, so they could. Ally was not brother from the fact they were being rush, due to her see Austin again, having an amazing time with him, and can now communicate with him. Just before the left, Ally glanced back, and saw Austin in the window waving bye to her. She remained smiling throughout the entire day.

**Thank you, guys for reading, and for the patience. This story is based off a book I'm reading. This took all month to make up. Guess what, I will be updating every two weeks from now on. If why can guess, I will do the story/plot you want. Leave the story/plot in my messages. Hope you enjoyed as much as I did typing it. If you have suggestions for stories please message me. If you like it, please leave a review. Disclaimer: I do not own A&A , and all copyrights go to Disney. Any who, this is Greninja15, GOOD DAY!**


End file.
